


Ad occhi chiusi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [13]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al P0rnFestPrompt:Lex Luthor/Tony Stark: Bendato.





	Ad occhi chiusi

Ad occhi chiusi  
  
  


Lex si sedette sopra un sedile e accavallò le gambe, piegando di lato il capo. "Ti piace come ho riarredato la nostra stanza per il tuo compleanno?" domandò.

Tony girò su se stesso sorridendo ampiamente, osservò le decorazioni con le iridi dilatate.

"Manca un cartello", disse, "tipo 'sono ricco e voglio tutti lo sappiano', credo" scherzò.

Lex mise entrambi i piedi per terra, superò le lampade a forma di fiamme che illuminavano di rosso la stanza e aprì la porta vermiglia che dava al bagno interno della stanza, era totalmente fatto di oro bianco.

"Questo vale come cartello?" domandò.

Tony si affacciò alla porta, sfiorò la superficie del lavandino con due dita e si voltò sorridendo.

"Come mai tutta questa opulenza?" chiese.

Lex si sfilò la cravatta e la utilizzò per accarezzargli la guancia.

"Ami il rosso e l'oro. L'ho fatto per te" spiegò. Si allontanò nuovamente e chiuse la porta del bagno.

Tony si morse l'interno guancia, si poggiò con la schiena alla porta intrecciando le mani dietro di sé.

"Diciamo che mi sembra un regalo più dispendioso di quelli che fai di solito" ammise.

Piegò il capo di lato e avanzò a passi lenti, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena.

"Sono curioso di scoprire che altre sorprese hai".

Lex si leccò le labbra pallide e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia bollente.

"Tu spogliati e ti faccio vedere" lo invogliò.

Tony chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, si sbottonò i primi bottoni della giacca con il pollice.

"Se me lo chiedi così, ti vendo le Stark Industries a costo zero" scherzò.

Sfilò la giacca, tolse la maglia con un movimento veloce lasciandola cadere sopra la giacca e sfilò le scarpe, si aprì i pantaloni e passò le mani sui fianchi con movimenti lenti.

"Non preferisci se spoglio anche te?".

Lex gli accarezzò un fianco e gli abbassò anche i boxer, lentamente.

"Non faresti toccare a nessuno le tue cose, nemmeno a me" ribatté. Gli mordicchiò il collo e succhiò rumorosamente.

"Mi spoglierò da solo, ho altri piani" gli rispose.

Tony scavalcò i boxer, piegò il collo esponendo la pelle scura e tese la schiena intrecciando i polsi dietro di sé.

"Sempre a disposizione" sussurrò.

Lex gli bendò gli occhi e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio.

Iniziò a passargli le mani sul corpo, respirandogli vicino all'orecchio.

"Hai capito la mia idea?" domandò.

Tony mosse lentamente il capo a destra e sinistra, si tese schiudendo le labbra.

"Ok, se voleva essere una sorpresa, missione compiuta" sussurrò.

Lex iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia con una mano, con l'altra invece gli accarezzò il collo, scendendo fino al petto e poi stuzzicandogli l'ombelico.

"Da bendato, i tuoi altri sensi si affinano.

Sei più ricettivo" spiegò.

Tony si tese sotto il tocco dell'altro, sospirò piegando il collo all'indietro e aguzzò l'udito sentendo il suono dei bottoni che venivano aperti.

"Non ti serve rendermi più sensibile per farmi impazzire" stuzzicò.

Lex lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, si sfilò la camicia e gliela strofinò sulla schiena lasciandola cadere a terra.

Tony schiuse le labbra, mugolò stringendo con forza i polsi tra loro dietro la schiena, teneva i piedi puntellati sul pavimento.

Lex gli prese un labbro tra i denti in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente, passandoci più volte la lingua.

Prese i fianchi di Tony e lo sollevò, facendogli mettere le gambe intorno alla vita. Lo strinse con un braccio, tenendolo a sé, mentre con l'altro si slacciò i pantaloni, abbassò la cerniera e il capo gli scese fino alle ginocchia.

Tony gli strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle premendo con le ginocchia sui fianchi dell'altro, ridacchiò in modo roco e poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla.

"Addirittura in braccio" sussurrò.

Aveva le guance arrossate e il corpo accaldato, mosse il capo a destra fino a poggiare la bocca contro il collo di Lex e ne baciò la pelle liscia.

Lex lo baciò ripetutamente, sorrise e gli strofinò la guancia gelida sulla spalla. Lo cullò contro di sé e si voltò, dirigendosi verso il letto. Ve lo stese e vi si mise di sopra, si sfilò le scarpe e affondò le ginocchia nel materasso.

Tony rise divertito, gli strofinò il naso contro il collo stringendogli con forza le spalle e poggiò i piedi sul materasso.

Lex gli prese la mano, corrugò la fronte e gli morse una pellicina, facendogli uscire una goccia di sangue. Strofinò il proprio corpo su quello dell'altro, fissando la stilla vermiglia.

Tony mugugnò, allargò le gambe e tese le braccia intrecciando i polsi sopra la testa, si morse il labbro fino a far uscire piccole gocce di sangue, si sporse in avanti e baciò il lobo dell'orecchio di Lex. Mosse il capo a destra sentendo l'aria, lo spostò verso sinistra e baciò la guancia e le labbra dell'altro, macchiandole.

Lex gli leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore metallico e rabbrividì di piacere, gli riprese la mano e si portò il dito del più giovane alla bocca, succhiandolo.

Utilizzò l'indice del più giovane ai suoi glutei e lo penetrò.

Tony gemette, si tese inarcando la schiena e la benda scivolò leggermente verso il basso, tenne la mano ferma sentendo quella di Lex stringergli il polso.

Lex gli avvicinò di nuovo le due mani e gliele tenne per i polsi. Con la propria lo penetrò a sua volta, questa volta con due dita. Baciò Tony ripetutamente e gli ansimò nell'orecchio, adagiandosi su di lui.

"Di solito per me, vederti bendato è una tortura. Amo come mi guardi, ma oggi voglio

dedicarti tutto me stesso, nei dettagli" mormorò roco.

Tony si tese completamente, espirò rilassando i muscoli. Percepiva il peso di Lex sopra di lui, il respiro tiepido contro l'orecchio che accelerava leggermente, riusciva a sentire il battito dell'altro contro il proprio torace. Mugolò di piacere sentendo la testa girare, percepiva le dita muoversi dentro di lui dandogli scosse di piacere dalla base della schiena fino al collo teso.

"Ti sento" soffiò.

Lex uscì la mano, lo abbracciò a sé e lo penetrò lentamente.

Entrò di lui ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, baciandolo.

Tony gemette, annaspò artigliando le coperte e si tese trattenendo il respiro. Sentiva il proprio battito accelerato sovrastare quello di Lex, deglutì rilassandosi e sospirò di piacere sulle labbra di Lex.

Lex continuò a prenderlo, muovendosi ritmicamente, gli accarezzò le spalle e scese lungo le braccia. Aveva la pelle diafana arrossata e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Si arcuò in avanti, sentendo il piacere che lo invadeva a ondate e venne, stringendo gli occhi.

Tony gli strinse di scatto le spalle sentendolo venire, strinse gli occhi con forza percependo la testa girare, sentiva la gola secca e i muscoli tesi. Aveva il corpo scosso da brividi di piacere, mugolò spingendosi un paio di volte in avanti e venne, il liquido caldo gli sporcò il ventre e lui si rilassò sorridendo.

Lex uscì lentamente da lui e si stese al suo fianco, ansimando. Gli tolse la cravatta dagli occhi e gli accarezzò una guancia.

Tony voltò lentamente il capo, aveva le labbra arrossate schiuse e le guance calde, sorrise allungando a propria volta la mano.

"Credo di aver scordato tutto il mondo" sussurrò.

"Allora compleanno riuscito, amore" rispose Lex, baciandogli il naso.

 


End file.
